My Japanese Prince
by Loftywater
Summary: COMPLETED Cagalli stays at Athrun's house and works in his father's company. As she gets closer to him, she sees a completely good side of him. The last thing she wants to do is fall for him. But what happens when she does? R&R! CagxAth UPDATED! CHPT 10!
1. Hello Japan

**A/N: Hey all fanfic readers! This is my first Gundam Seed fanfic. Hope you enjoy it**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any Gundam Seed.**

**-**

**

* * *

**

**-**

**-**

**Chapter One: Hello Japan!**

**_At the Airport -_**

Cagalli turn to take one final look at her brother and her soon to be sister in law as she stop at the check in. Lacus saw the sadness in Cagalli's eyes and rush to her side once again. Lacus gave Cagalli one last hug " I'm really going to miss you, Remember to call us on the weekend and eat well and…" Lacus started but was cut off by Kira pulling her away from the embrace.

"Lacus, I think Cagalli knows all that by now. You have been going over it a hundred time" Kira stated.

"I have?" Lacus asked staring blankly at Kira then to Cagalli who just repeatedly shook her head.

"Cagalli? Are you really sure you want to go through with this? There still time to back out" Kira said sternly turning to Cagalli, but had his left arm protectively around Lacus who stood there smiling brightly once again.

"Come on Kira, if I made all the way here. I'm not just going to walk back home again" Cagalli cried really pound the hell out of her brother. Kira seeing the way Cagalli was charging at him quickly threw both his arm in the air as a signal of surrendering as always. Lacus seeing them like that couldn't help but laugh at the way they were acting.

**_Cagalli on the plane -_**

Cagalli looked out the airplane window and watched as the place she knew was home, was slowly disappearing as it flew higher into the sky. She couldn't help but let the tears flow down her cheek, she was tired of holding them back. She had to keep a straight happy face on in front of Kira and Lacus, but inside she was crying. Cagalli dried off the last of her tear and closed her eyes and felled into a deep slumber.

Cagalli flap her eyelid open as the sunlight shimmer in from the window. She had been asleep the whole time? Cagalli then felt her stomach growled and realized that she was very hungry. One of the flight attendant brought her a tray of food, of which she didn't know what it was. Cagalli stared with curiosity at what the hell was this food? she bravely taste what looked like a small octopus but was orangey ,she didn't like it because it was smiling back at her.

About an hour or so pass, the pilot went on the announcer " Hello everyone, I hope you all had a wonderful flight. We will be arriving in Tokyo, Japan shortly. So please buckle up your seatbelts. Thank you" the pilot greeted.

After the plane landed, everyone quickly made their way out of the plane. Cagalli sat staring blanking, she was having trouble with the seatbelts. A flight attendant walked by and helped her, Cagalli couldn't help but feel helpless. The flight attendant handed Cagalli her small luggage and showed her way out to the airport.

Cagalli watched for other luggage to go by, when she spotted it she was about to grab it but it went by to fast. A young man, probably in his twenties with bluish short hair, he was about the same height as Kira. He was wearing a long red kind of robe jacket with beige pants, he grabbed her suitcase for her and place it onto her trolley. Cagalli thought he look really cute, but kept her straight face on since she was new to this place. He smiled warmly at her "You must be Cagalli Yula Attha, the first thing I notice was your blonde hair" he announce still looking at her. Cagalli didn't know who the hell this guy is, worse of all where were the people who were suppose to pick her up from the airport?

"Oh, I'm sorry you must be wondering who I am, I'm Athrun Zala. I will be escorting you back to my house." he continued

"Your house?" Cagalli asked staring at him for a moment

"Oh yes, aren't you here as an assistant for my father's company. I think as a learner, isn't that right?" Athrun questioned, rising his left eyebrow and looking firmly at her for a moment.

"Yes, do I go with you then?" Cagalli asked stupidly

Athrun gave a small chuckled at her shyness, "Of course, I take it this is your first time to Japan?" Athrun asked taking ahold of her trolley and they began walking out of the airport. "Yes, I lived all my life in America with my brother. I'd always wanted to see Japan" Cagalli knew she lied about the "Japan part" but she didn't care.

**_Athrun's house -_**

Cagalli watched as the steel gate open, as soon as Athrun said his name to this weird machine thing. She was amazed how big the house was it look like it had just been rebuild, she look out the window to see a lot of people busy cleaning up the front lawn. Every part of the house was breath takingthere were flowers blooming everywhere and there were statures of animal and other things she couldn't make out cut from grass._" I wonder what inside would be like?" Cagalli thought. _As soon as the car stop, a middle age man dressed in a black outfit came rushing out.

" Master Athrun, Welcome back" the middle aged man greeted giving a bow to Athrun, who just simply nodded. Cagalli stood there like a stupid idiot and just stared blankly at what was going on. The man look behind Athrun to see a young blonde haired girl.

"And you must be Miss Cagalli, Hello I am Kitaka. The butler of Master Athrun. If you need anything please feel free to call me" Kitaka greeted warningly to Cagalli

"Hello, it's nice to meet you" Cagalli said weakly forcing a smile.

"Mr.Kitaka, would you tell them to bring Cagalli's belongings up to her room." Athrun instructed

"Yes Master Athrun" Mr.Kitaka answer, he gave a bow and hurried inside. Cagalli heard him shouting orders to the other servants.

"Cagalli, come with me. My father very much wish to meet with you" Athrun declared walking ahead of her into the mansion front entrance. Cagalli simply trailed behind him, she didn't know much about this family. All the information she got was they own this computer or it had something to do with technology company. She wasn't really listening when the agent lady was explaining to her.

Cagalli gazed at all the hallways inside the mansion and knew that she was going to get lost. There were three hallways, one on the left side, one on the right and one ahead. Athrun continued walking ahead. She notice that the left hallway led up to a staircase. And that the right hallway seem very dark. They stop at a large living room, every piece of furniture in it seem very expensive many paintings hung on the delegate wall. Cagalli then spotted a man probably in his forties early fifties, he wore a dark blue suit and had his nose in the newspaper. Athrun walk to him and bow.

"Father, Cagalli is here" Athrun greeted. His father put down his newspaper, "Why, Hello. Welcome to our home. Please have a seat" Mr.Zala answer. Cagalli took a seat on the dark red couch, it had gold lining and it was very comfortable. Athrun sat on the other one across from her, with his father in the one person couch.

"Well Cagalli, what do you think of Japan so far?" Mr.Zala giving a small smile. Cagalli felt that it was more like a forced smile, it wasn't friendly or fatherly.

"Well this is my first time in Japan" Cagalli started. "I think it looks really nice" she reply.

"Well that's good, I'm sure you're a little nervous. Don't worry about working yet. I'll give you a week to look around. Athrun will help you settle in." Mr.Zala chuckled and got up. Athrun quickly got up also and Cagalli seeing this also got up. "Well I'll be off, it was nice to meet you Cagalli." he said and started out. Athrun bow and Cagalli also bow. As soon as he left, Athrun turn to Cagalli.

"Come, I'll show you to your room. And when your done unpacking, I'll give you a tour of the house" Athrun announced. Cagalli nodded and once again trailed behind him.

They walk out of the large living room and up the stairs of the left. They passed many closed doors until they reach what was now her bedroom.

"You'll find all your belongings in there, if you need anything, just ask one of the maid" Athrun informed "And my room is just five rooms down this hallway." Athrun pointed to the dark hallway. "Well when your ready, just come back downstairs." he finished off. Athrun continued walking down the hallway, to what Cagalli is sure was his room.

Cagalli slowly turn the doorknob and open the door to inside. She slowly walked in and gazed around. The room was kind of like her room back in America. The wallpaper was the same color a light purple and the carpet was a dark purple. Matching exactly what she wanted them to be like. There were the usually thing that she had in her room, VCR with the DVD connect together, a big television. On the side was the dresser and beside it was a large full length mirror. There was also a computer on the side with all the usual things that it had. Cagalli knew she wasn't going to use it, since she brought along her laptop.

Cagalli stared at the large bed, it was a little smaller than hers and the sheets was too dark. The fluffy pillows would never suit her. She trailed off to the bathroom and turn on the light to reveal to find everything prepare for her. She step out into the balcony connecting to the bedroom, at home she didn't have this. Only Kira's room had it. She placed her hands on the silvery railings and inhaled the fresh scent of flowers. She stared down and saw all the servants still busy preparing for something. She turn to her right and saw Athrun standing outside his balcony too.

He seem very deep in thought and had his head down and wasn't staring at anything. She wanted to call out but wouldn't know what to say to him. Cagalli just turn back inside and began unpacking her stuff. After she was done she threw herself onto the large puff up bed and closed her eyes.

**_A little while later -_**

Cagalli didn't know how long she had been asleep, she had just wanted to close her eyes for a minute but ended up sleeping. She quickly got up and changed her outfit and rush down stair. She had no idea here she was going, she also wasn't watching where she was going and bumped into someone. Cagalli landed on her butt and quickly complained about it. She stared up to see the person of the hand that was offering to help her. And it was Athrun.

"Sorry about that" he said quickly, he was wearing causal looking clothes now.

"I should be the one whose sorry, I didn't know how long I slept" Cagalli explained, realizing she was still holding onto his hand and immediately let go causing Athrun to laugh at her.

"It's quite alright, my father will be home shortly. I'll just take you around tomorrow. How about that?" Athrun asked smiling softly at her.

Cagalli didn't know why, but she likes it when he smiles like this. She didn't know that well yet but by the looks of it he seem really nice. "Sure!" Cagalli cried excitedly once again making Athrun chuckled softly at her.

Cagalli could feel her face blush every time he laughed at her. Many this whole trip won't be such a big waste after all, Cagalli thought smiling.

"What's got you smiling?" Athrun asked smiling.

Cagalli just simply shook her head and drop her smile.

-

* * *

**A/N: Well thats the first chapter, hope u like it so far. Remember to review! thanx**


	2. Tour of my world

**A/N: Hello all fanfic readers, once again I am very sorry I haven't updated this story in a while and have had many reviews to tell me to do so. I didn't plan to write a second chapter yet. But since a lot of you want to know what happen I made this chapter a bit longer. Without further ado I give you Chapter Two!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any Gundam Seed or the characters.**

**-**

* * *

-

-

**Chapter Two: Tour of my world**

Cagalli flap her eyelids open when she heard a soft knock from the door but her mind was still asleep. "Kira stop knocking! Get the fucking hell out of my room!" Cagalli yell and threw one of the fluffy pillow at him. Cagalli then sat right up, now remembering where she was.

"Oh my god, I'm sorry" Cagalli cried. Athrun gave a small chuckle and place the pillow back on her bed. He stare at Cagalli for a moment making Cagalli wondering if her face look really bad or something "It's quite alright, I guess its still a bit early for you" Athrun commented taking a step back from her bed.

"I'm really sorry about the pillow; I guess I forgot where I am. Usually the person who wakes me up every morning is my brother and I usually grab anything and just throw it at him." Cagalli stammered also hit herself for being so stupid '_how could she forget where she was?'_

"Your brother? He must really love you then" Athrun reply walking toward the dresser to look at the pictures she had place on there yesterday.

"I take it this is him?" Athrun questioned holding a picture of Cagalli and Kira when they were at the park and Lacus had taken that picture.

Cagalli got up from the bed and trailed to where Athrun was standing "Yes that's him, my brother Kira" Cagalli reply feeling that she can't put a smile on. God, she really misses him.

"Who's this then?" Athrun asked smiling. Cagalli held the picture that Athrun had just pick up and stared at it for a moment.

"She's my brother's fiancée, her name is Lacus" Cagalli answer.

Athrun thought Cagalli was going to cry so he decide not to ask any more "Well when your ready, come down stair for breakfast. Sorry I woke you up" Athrun added walking toward the door. Cagalli simply nodded and after a moment stared blankly at the shut door. Cagalli headed toward the bathroom and began to wash her face and brush her teeth. Afterward she quickly put on a clean of jeans and her favorite t-shirt that Kira had gotten for her birthday last year. Somehow her thought trailed off to outside the balcony. Cagalli reach out to open the door to the balcony but then she just stood there froze and just turn back and head toward the door to go downstairs.

Cagalli made her way into the grand dining room. The dining table was extremely long; it looks like a table made for about thirty people at least. Out the corner of her eye she then notices Athrun smiling warmly. "Cagalli, come sit down" Athrun began standing up and showing her the seat. After Cagalli took her seat, Athrun began again "My father left early this morning, so it would be just the two of us. What would you like to eat?" Athrun ask looking at her. Cagalli once again could feel the heat in her rising up. "Anything is okay with me" Cagalli choke out, almost scorching down on the chair. "Great" Athrun smile once again_. "He sure does like to smile a lot" Cagalli thought._

After breakfast was done, Cagalli sat quietly waiting for Athrun to return she felt like the servants were all watching her every movement waiting for her to do something stupid or something so they can make themselves useless. Before Cagalli knew it she was laughing out loud at her own thoughts. She quickly covered her mouth and saw that the servants had already looked her way. Then in enter Athrun wearing like a suit more than casual clothes.

Cagalli stare blankly at him, she had to admit he looked kind of cute. "Well? Shall we get going?" Athrun ask. "Oh ya" Cagalli exclaimed jumping up from her seat and cause the chair to fall back. A maid rush forward to help her "Sorry about that" Cagalli said weakly and Athrun just smile. They headed out to the front door Mr. Kitaka was there to greet them.

"Good Morning Master Athrun and Miss Cagalli, The car is ready for you master" Mr. Kitaka said.

"Thank you Mr.Kitaka" Athrun reply

They finally stop at what seem to be a garage fill with many different cars. Cagalli look amaze at them all she hadn't seen this much car in her entire life. Athrun lead her to what was his car. A silver sport car that was had only two seats. It was pretty cool looking "We don't have cars like this back in the states; Even if we did Kira would never let me get one!" Cagalli exclaimed. "Well if you want, anyone of these cars you can drive. We better get going" Athrun declared.

As Athrun drove down the busy street, Cagalli stare out the window. She couldn't believe how beautiful it looks not to mention kind for clean. Athrun stop at this fancy store that Cagalli never heard of. "What are we doing here?" Cagalli question as she stood in front of the store to both sides of the door there were display of outfits, they were treated like piece of arts. "You'll see" Athrun smile and led her inside.

As soon as they step in, a middle-aged saleswomen rush to greet them her high heels clinking to the tiles.

"Hello Mr.Athrun. Is Ms. Flay with you?" the saleswomen ask. "No she's not her with me today, I brought along a friend" Athrun answer looking at Cagalli. The saleswomen finally look Cagalli's way, like this whole time she wasn't there.

"Oh, how nice, hello I'm Ms. Kenai and you are?" she ask her hand out. Cagalli took it quickly and answer her name "Cagalli"

"Come here let me see you" she said pulling Cagalli forward and she was measuring Cagalli's size by looking at her from head to toe.

"What a wonderful little figure you have. We have a lot of new arrivals that are the latest and I'm sure you'll fit them" Ms.Kenai. Cagalli blush at what she had just said. "Come this way Miss.Cagalli" Ms.Kenai pulls her. Cagalli end up trying on several different outfits to find what was best for her. Ms.Kenai finally settled in a color that matched and coordinated with Cagalli's eyes and hair.

Cagalli tried on a thin strapped bluish green evening dress. She didn't want to step out form the fitting room.

"Miss. Cagalli, are you finish?" Ms. Kenai asked.

"Yes" Cagalli reply weakly. She open the fitting room's door and out, as much as she hated wearing dresses its wearing them in front of people this was like her was time ever wearing a dress

"My, don't you look beautiful? What do you think Mr.Athrun" Ms. Kenai asked.

Athrun look up from the magazine he was reading, and was stunned to see that was Cagalli. "I think you look stunning" he answers.

Cagalli ended up with spring and summer coats, a raincoat, a few hats, dozen blouse, skirts, a few shoes and several evening gowns. Athrun also order one to be special made that he had seen from the magazine. They ended up with bags of clothes that Athrun ask to be brought back to his house. Several salespeople said farewell to them after all Athrun had purchase almost half their store.

"I know a great little Italian restaurant not to far from here. We can have lunch there. Do you like Italian food? Athrun asked when they had both gotten in the car. "Sure" Cagalli reply. Cagalli was surprise how simple looking the restaurant looks. Stepping inside it look quite different than outside. There were several small tables and also seats by the window. Toward the side of the restaurant was a bar where bartender prepared cappuccinos, coffee, lattes, espresso and tea to customers.

A waiter was there to greet them and he seen to recognize Athrun right away. "Mr. Athrun as always a pleasure to see you again, table for two?" the waiter ask. "Yes please" Athrun reply smiling. The waiter led them to a table near the window and handed them both menus. Cagalli star blankly at the menu things were describe so elaborately, she didn't recognize anything. "Would you like to try the spaghetti? They have great spaghetti here. And iced tea" Athrun said. "That sounds great "Cagalli reply taking her eyes of the menu.

After what seem like the longest lunch of Cagalli's life the meal was follow by cappuccino and coffee with fruit tarts and a vanilla topping cake.

"Do you have many Japanese meals back at home?" Athrun question, taking a sip of his coffee.

"Well not all that much since I live with my brother. But Lacus cooks them once in awhile." Cagalli reply taking another bite of her fruit tart.

"It must be nice to have an older brother to look after you" Athrun said after several minutes.

"I can tell you this much its not fun having a brother who always gets on your case about almost everything. He's not that much older than me but he acts like he has to protect me from everything" Gagalli admit.

"Well that's because he cares about you" Athrun smile.

"I guess your right" Cagalli reply smiling

When they reached the front door Mr.Kitaka was there to greet them "Welcome back Master Athrun and Miss Cagalli"

"Did my father call?" Athrun ask

"Yes all he said was he will be coming home for dinner" Mr.Kitaka reply

"Alright" Athrun said quickly and walk on inside.

Cagalli trail off to her room and watch as Athrun walk on ahead. Cagalli reach her bedroom and turn the doorknob only to find all the clothes they had just purchase were neatly hung in the closet_. "How did it these get home so fast"_ Cagalli thought "Oh well, I'm so tired" she sang out loud and flopped herself on the comfy bed.

A small knock on Cagalli's door awoken her immediately and she sprang up in a sitting position. The door open slightly just enough for a head to pop in was a young maid. "Miss Cagalli dinner will be serve in 15 minutes" she announced. "Ok thank you I'll be right there" Cagalli cried sand hopped off the bed only to land on the floor. "Are you alright Miss. Cagalli?" The maid asked taking a step in. "I'm alright I'll be right down" Cagalli reply rushing off to the bathroom the maid stared door a moment and closed the door. Cagalli splashed water on her face and practically tore off her t-shirt and jeans and pulled on a beautiful skirt with vested shirt. It was the same outfit that she had to model before and she thought it look pretty nice.

Cagalli practically flew down the stairs almost hitting into some of the maids. When she reach the dining room she slowly enters to find Mr.Zala was already there sitting at the far end of the long table. It looks like he was still wearing his outfit from work. Athrun was however changed into a sport coat and beige pants. He gazed up as soon as Cagalli enter and smile at her. "Cagalli just sit right there" Athrun said. Cagalli was place across form Athrun. Mr.Kitaka move quickly to serve them.

Mr.Kitaka began to serve a soup of what look like crabs and eggs. Mr.Zala began eating his soup and same as Athrun. Cagalli cautiously began eating her soup also.

"Athrun, I'm afraid that you will have to come in tomorrow" Mr.Zala began putting down his spoon and sat back. Mr.Kitaka instantly moves to remove the soup bowl.

"I was planning on showing Cagalli a little more" Athrun answer.

"I know that and Cagalli" Mr. Zala finally turn to her "I hope you don't mind taking a little trip to the company tomorrow with Athrun"

"That's alright with me" Cagalli reply

"But father-"Athrun said but was cut off by his father

"Athrun that is enough Cagalli had also agreed to it and I can't handle everything by myself.

Athrun silently went back to his meal. After dinner was finish Cagalli excuse herself while Athrun and his father were still talking about come business. Cagalli enter her room and gaze around there was nothing to do now. She quickly changes into her clothes. She flopped onto bed with her laptop and decided to email Kira. After the email was done she turns to look at the time and it was nearly midnight.

During the night Cagalli heard footsteps outside her door. She was awoken by it. She got up and opens the door to see someone had walk by she follow the person to a room that look like a library but was pretty small. Out of the corner she saw Athrun. "Athrun? What are you doing in here so late?" Cagalli wonder. Athrun turn to see Cagalli standing near the door.

"Oh Cagalli, I was just looking at something. I'm done. "He reply heading her way. Without a word he kisses Cagalli quickly on the cheek "Well good night" he said smiling. Cagalli was too shock to move _"Did he just kiss me?" she thought. _She watch as Athrun walk back to his room and she headed for hers. She got back into bed "Did he just kiss me a moment ago" she said quietly to herself.

**-**

* * *

**A/N: Well that was chapter two! I hope you like it. I will be updating in awhile so please bear with me. Please R&R I want to know what you think of the story so far. Thanx!**


	3. Innocent Smile

**A/N: Hello I have finally finish chapter three. Hope you enjoy it and I have included Kira and Lacus in this chapter too.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any Gundam Seed or the characters.**

Also many thanks to those who review and those who review more than once, your comments and advices were all great! Thanks! If I missed your name then I'm really sorry. Also thanks to those who added me to their favorite author list or story.

**Penname:** wrath tenshi, SEEDSummoner, Kura52, Arjeta, Animegirlfan, Asucaga, FenrirX13, Gelli-kun, mariad,MyouseiSeed, Cathrun, ennov, Akirou, cottongreentea, jenniferseedlover, pure-love, xxlilvietgurlxx, animemaiden, asga, TsujiaisgurlNina

**Anonymous:** Cagalli206, wqruz, Yhannen, Gabe, Kisses,Cagali, Sonia duran, anata, Zoro, whatever!

-

* * *

-

-

**Chapter Three: Innocent smile**

_**Back in America….**_

Kira slowly walk toward the kitchen and follow the wonderful smell of food. He gazes upon Lacus busy preparing breakfast. She was softly humming to herself. Kira lean on the counter across from where Lacus was standing.

"Morning" Kira said.

"Morning Kira, you better get change if you don't want to be late" Lacus reply with a sweet smile.

"When did you come in?" Kira ask sitting back down on the dinner table.

"About an hour ago" Lacus answer setting down the toasts she was making.

Kira began eating his breakfast only to find Lacus staring at him. "What's wrong? Why are you staring at me?" Kira ask and set his fork and knife down.

"Nothing, I just wanted to look at you. That's all" Lacus smile.

Kira couldn't help but chuckled softly at Lacus. At times she could be so sweet and innocent at the same time. He was so glad that he had her to help him with things. It does get pretty lonely without Cagalli.

"Kira!" Lacus yell from the living room "You better get a move on"

"I know" Kira yell back from inside his room. Kira walk quickly toward the living room where Lacus was waiting to say goodbye to him. He caught her in an embrace and was about to kiss her when Lacus broke off the mood. "Kira don't you think you should get going?" Lacus commented. Kira chuckled softly. "Lacus sometimes you aren't even romantic" Kira reply and stood up.

"Alright I'm off, I'll see you at lunch then" Kira added and gave her a quick kiss.

"Have a good day Kira" Lacus smiled.

Lacus sat down on couch and realize there was nothing left to do. She had down everything. "Maybe Cagalli email us" Lacus cried and jump up from the couch. She opens up the email from Cagalli and read it she'll tell Kira about it later.

_Hello Kira and Lacus, _

_How are you guys doing over there without me? Kira you better not be giving Lacus a hard time or I'll fly right back. How come no one told me that the family I would be staying with was so rich? I will start working tomorrow. That's all for now. Wish me luck._

_-Cagalli_

**_Back in Japan…_**

Cagalli reach for the alarm clock and turn it off she got up and headed for the bathroom. _"Who gets up this early in the morning" Cagalli thought _she was still half asleep. Cagalli gave a final yawn and began to brush her teeth. Cagalli slowly open the doorknob and step outside. "I wonder if Athrun's awoke yet?" she said quietly to herself. She headed for the stairs on the way many servants said "Good morning" to her she didn't know what to say so she just smiled. Cagalli enter the dining room to find Athrun busy working on something on his laptop. He looks up as soon as Cagalli sat down. "Morning Cagalli, looks like your up early today" Athrun greeted. "Morning" Cagalli reply. "Don't worry we still have time before we have to leave" Athrun commented. Athrun order for the maid to bring Cagalli's breakfast and went back to what he was doing.

Athrun and Cagalli got into the same car. _"Guess this one is his car"_ _Cagalli thought. "_Oh Cagalli, I got you a cellphone to use incase you need to call me and I'm not there" Athrun said handing her the phone. Cagalli took her and stared at it for a moment then got in the car. The company didn't seem very far away. Actually the company looks like an amusement park but there was also a very big mall close by it.

"An amusement park and a mall?" Cagalli question looking at Athrun.

"Are you surprise? We have here one of the biggest amusement park in all of Japan and also the mall." Athrun explained.

"Come on lets go inside" Athrun added. As soon as he walks to the entrance there was 4 guys' dress in black suits waiting for him. They all greeted him "Good morning Mr. Athrun". Athrun introduce Cagalli to them. It seems they were his personal body guards.

They began walking up the stairs with the four bodyguard's right behind them. When they pass the hallway many people stop to greet Athrun as "Vice president". "Well let's meet the people you will be working with Cagalli." Athrun announced. He open the glass door to inside where there were several people busy working and the phone was ringing off the hook.

They all stop when they saw Athrun enter. A young girl with red hair ran out form the crowd of people to greet Athrun personally. "Welcome back Athrun" the girl cried her arms around his arm. The girl stared at Cagalli for a moment then look away.

"Cagalli I liked you to meet the person you would be working with, Flay this is Cagalli" Athrun look at Cagalli with a comforting smile.

"Hello it's nice to meet you" Cagalli reply.

"Charmed" was all Flay said and she went back to talking with Athrun.

"Athrun you have a meeting in ten minutes" a young man with like of orangey blondish hair said. "Right, Cagalli this is Sai" Athrun said. "Hello" Cagalli reply. Sai seem a lot nicer than Flay "Hello, its nice to meet you".

"Flay would be so kind to show Cagalli around. Cagalli I have a meeting to go to. Maybe we can all go out for dinner" Athrun suggested.

"Great! You haven't taken me out for lunch in a long time" Flay said. Athrun simply smile and went off with Sai with the four bodyguards following them.

"Well what are you suppose to do here?" Flay ask staring at Cagalli. "I don't know Athrun just ask me to come in with him today" Cagalli reply knowing she won't like this Flay girl.

"Then how am I supposed to know what to do with you." Flay stated. "Oh well I'll do what Athrun told me to, come on I'll show you around" she added.

Cagalli was once again amazed how great the mall look. There were many stores and even an indoor skating rank. It was on the last level of the four levels there was. Like before many of the salespeople knew Flay. "Well that's the mall. I'll show you the park now" Flay said sternly almost like was force to take Cagalli around. The amusement park was a lot better than back in the states. There were many people around happily chatting on. Cagalli felt like she wanted to go on some of the rides also.

"The merry go round is our most popular ride here. Seems strange huh?" Flay ask looking at Cagalli.

"It's even stranger they call this place "Magic Land" I see no magic. Just a bunch of money wasters" Flay added.

"Magic Land? I think that's a great name" Cagalli reply.

"Whatever, I think its time to meet Athrun and Sai" Flay said "Oh yeah I wanted to ask you, how come you and Athrun came in together?" Flay ask when they were in the elevator. "I'm staying at his house" Cagalli answer. "You're what? Staying at Athrun's house. Who are you then? A relative of his?" Flay demanded.

"No I barely know him. I'm just staying at his house for my time being" Cagalli reply stepping out from the elevator. "Well Athrun never told me that" Flay complain.

"Where are we supposed to meet them anyway?" Cagalli ask.

"Were supposed to meet them just down this hallway, that's where Athrun's meeting is. Why don't you go on ahead I have to get my purse." Flay answer with a smile.

"Alright then" Cagalli said and walk down the hallway.

Flay quickly went for the elevator, she knew exactly where Athrun was. She headed down for the amusement park and headed for the merry go round and saw Athrun standing there. "Watching people having fun again?" Flay ask from behind him. "Flay? Yeah it's nice to be out here once in awhile. Where's Cagalli?" Athrun ask looking around for her. "Oh Cagalli, she and Sai went out for lunch together" Flay answer. "Is that so? Oh alright then let's get going" Athrun smiled.

Cagalli enter the boardroom to find Sai there gathering up the left behind papers. He looks up when he heard someone enter. "Is Athrun here?" Cagalli ask him. "No Athrun left about ten minutes to meet up with you guys" Sai answer. "Why are you still here Cagalli?" Sai ask. "I—well I got lost" Cagalli lied. "I know where they are I'm suppose to meet them. I'll take you" Sai answer said. "Thanks" Cagalli reply _"That no good Flay she knew Athrun had left but she still told me to go here" Cagalli thought angrily._

They enter the same restaurant she and Athrun had eaten at the night before. "Athrun look who I found" Sai said sitting down across from Athrun. "Cagalli?" Athrun question looking up to see her. "She told me she got lost looking for you" Sai added.

"Got lost? But Flay told me that –"Athrun started but was cut off by Flay.

"She told me she had to use to restroom, I thought she was going to go later with Sai since she didn't return" Flay answer sweetly. Cagalli eyed Flay knowing that it wouldn't do any good even if she told the truth.

After their meal was done Flay kept demanding for Athrun to take her home. "But Flay my car has only two seats" Athrun commented. "That's just right, Athrun I want you to take me home" Flay complain. "Flay don't be like that, I'll take you home you live close by. And Athrun and Cagalli live in the same house" Sai added. Flay knew she had nothing left to say so she just left with Sai she eyed Cagalli who just simply smiled. They said their good byes and left their ways.

On the trip back home, Athrun didn't speak much nor did Cagalli. "Cagalli want to go to a park?" Athrun asked after several minutes. "Sure" Cagalli reply. They sat on the swings at the park neither had spoken a word.

"I'm sorry about Flay. Don't take her the wrong way" Athrun said.

"Huh? You knew?" Cagalli question.

"How could I not? She's always like this. Always has to have her way even when we were little. Sai and I had our hands full trying to fulfill all her demands." Athrun exclaimed with a sad look.

"So you're all childhood friends" Cagalli ask. "Yeah I guess you can call us that" Athrun reply and then stood up.

"Want some ice cream?" he asks sounding like a kid once again. Cagalli nodded and stood up from the swing.

"_Athrun, even though I haven't known a long time it seems like I have. He has two sides to him a happy side like this one now and a sad side when he talks about things he doesn't want to talk about. It's nice that he can tell me these things. Just seeing that innocent smile of his makes me want to smile with him. I can't help feeling this way about him." Cagalli thought._

They brought their ice creams and went back to the park. Athrun didn't wanted to go back home yet he complained how he doesn't get enough fresh air. They talk about things that had no ends to it, before they knew it they were both laughing. Athrun then stared at Cagalli for a moment.

"What is it? Do I have ice cream on my face" Cagalli ask reaching for her face.

"Actually you do" Athrun reply and reach to clean it for her. He looks at her for a moment and their faces were just nearly apart. Cagalli close up the gap by closing in with a kiss. Without realizing what she had done Athrun return the kiss. Athrun smiled softly at her "Cagalli I think I'm falling in love with you"

**-**

**-

* * *

**

**A/N: There you have it chapter three. So how was the end? Was it good? I just wanted them to get their feelings out soon in the story. Hope u liked this chapter. Please R&R! thank I'll be updating soon. **


	4. A Date in the Park

**A/N: I'm so sorry that I took forever to update. Some things came up. Well here's the chapter you all have been wanting to read. Enjoy and please review. Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any Gundam Seed or the characters.**

**-**

* * *

-

-

**Chapter Four: A date in the park**

**-**

Cagalli stood by the balcony and stare out to the night sky. The cool breeze felt good. She needed to clear her head and get things right. She sign out loud and place her head down on her hands which were on the railing.

"That can't be true, what Athrun just told me. I just met him. I barely know anything about him. This is all so confusing. At first I thought I liked him too, but for him to tell me that. It's just all happening to fast." Cagalli said quietly to herself.

Cagalli look over to Athrun's balcony to see if he was outside but the light in his room was not on. "Guess he must be asleep then" she said. Cagalli was just about to make her way to bed herself when she heard a knock. "Who is it?" she ask half hoping it could be Athrun. "Cagalli, it's me I saw that your light was still on. Can I come in?" Athrun reply from outside the door. "Sure, come on in" Cagalli reply quickly.

Athrun open the door and walk in. He saw her standing outside and smile at her. Cagalli gave a weak smile and walk slowly in. "Do you want to take a walk in the gardens?" Athrun asked still smiling. "Athrun, it's pretty late" Cagalli answer. The truth was she didn't want to go outside with him. What was she thinking before? Just the thought of being alone with him made her wonder. If she spends more time with him will she grow to like him more or even love him?

"Cagalli, it's a nice night" Athrun insisted his face softened

"Alright" Cagalli gave in somehow without her own will she just wanted to give in to him.

They began their walk in the gardens. This was Cagalli's first time walking in it. It was very beautiful many flowers grew on the fences and railings of the garden. It seems very magical being in the garden at night. They finally settled down on a bench which also had flowers growing near the bottom. Neither has said anything, actually Cagalli didn't know what to say.

"My mother, she used to always take me out with her" Athrun began. Cagalli looks towards Athrun his face was turn to the ground. Making it seem the ground was more interest or he didn't want her to see his face. "Your mother? Where is she now?" Cagalli question staring at him. Athrun finally looks up and sadly replies "She died a few years back, when I was quite little. But I still seem to remember all the details of mother. How she would always wait for my father to come home. At that time I was the only joy in her life."

" I'm sorry, I didn't know" Cagalli answers feeling bad she brought it up and making him feel sad.

Athrun smile brightly at her "Don't mind so much about it, you didn't know"

"Was it a surprise what I said before?" Athrun question

"About your mother" Cagalli stated

"No, about you" Athrun said

Cagalli pause for a moment and began to stare at the flowers, the trees anywhere but his eyes. "I would be lying if I said no. so yes it was, Athrun I also liked you when we first met. I was just wasn't sure if you felt the same way"

Athrun had the biggest smile ob his face and he grabs Cagalli into a hug. "Cagalli you don't know how happy I am to hear that" Athrun said quietly. Cagalli smile and hug him back. They went hands in hands back inside.

_**Next morning…**_

Cagalli was still asleep when she heard a soft knock on her door. At first she thought she was still dreaming but then there was a second knock. The door open door causing Cagalli to pull the covers all the way up to her chin. "Is someone there?" she asks weakly.

Athrun's head pop in "Cagalli, quickly get change and meet me downstairs" he said quietly and close the door. Cagalli was just about to get up when the door open again. "Oh I almost forgot. Were not going to work today" he smile.

Instead of working he took her to 'Magic Land'. "Isn't this work though" Cagalli ask. "No, because we don't have to sit in the stuffy office today. Today I'll give you a tour of the park." He stated and pull her to get pass the busy crowd of people. Athrun and Cagalli got in free since the gate person renew who he was right away. Athrun show Cagalli all the fun rides and they went on many rides together. Cagalli was having so much fun with Athrun. Their final ride was the Merry-Go-Round.

"Cagalli you go on, I want to stand here and watch you" Athrun said. "Don't you want to go on also" Cagalli ask she was now standing on the ride. Athrun just urged Cagalli onto a horse and stood by the railings that were surrounding the ride to watch her. Every time she went time she would wave at him, and Athrun would smile and wave back.

Athrun and Cagalli began their walk out the park. When they caught a pair of eyes at a nearby floor. Flay was walking by with Sai when she thought she saw Athrun. She stops to see Athrun and Cagalli walking by together hands in hands laughing and talking happily. She was shock at the sight. She called out to him but with the noise level there was no way he could hear her. "Athrun!" she shouts and saw that they were heading to the exit. "That no good Cagalli" she muttered.

Sai stop walking when he heard Flay shouted Athrun's name. "Flay why are you yelling Athrun's name?" he ask. "Because he's right there, with that girl Cagalli" Flay cried. "So that's why he called din to say both of them won't come in today" Sai said. "I'm going to them" Flay said and ran after them. Sai took after her knowing she won't catch up to them. By the time she made it out the park. Athrun and Cagalli and already gotten on the bus. Flay stood there and yelled his name loudly "Athrun!"

"Come on Flay, let's get back in. just leave them alone" Sai said pulling her hand.

Tears were forming in her eyes, Sai notice them. "Flay please don't cry" he said looking at her. "If Athrun wants her then we have no way to stop him" Sai continue. "You're wrong, I won't let that girl steal Athrun away from me" Flay cried and storm back in.

Athrun and Cagalli got off the bus and end up at a train station. "Where are we going?" Cagalli ask looking around the station. "It's a secret. You'll know when we get there" Athrun said "I have to go buy out tickets just wait here for me". Cagalli simply nodded and sat down on the bench. A guy was staring at her the whole time making her feel uncomfortable. "Hey, what's a pretty girl like you doing here by yourself" he said moving closer to her. Cagalli got up and just stood by herself. The guy just wouldn't give up; he got up and stood by Cagalli. "Get away from me!" Cagalli cried. "Hey I can stand wherever I want" he snapped.

Cagalli began to walk away but he follows close by. "Would you leave me alone? I'm waiting for someone" Cagalli flared "Whoever you waiting for isn't going to come. Why would he make a pretty girl like you wait that long" he smirked. "What part of 'leave me alone' don't you get?" Cagalli said sharply. At that moment Athrun had return with the tickets. He saw Cagalli talking to someone.

"Cagalli, everything okay?" Athrun question. "Who is he?"

"I don't know, he just decided to follow me and won't leave me alone." Cagalli said.

"Guess you weren't lying" the guy said and took off the other way.

"What was that all about?" Athrun ask looking at Cagalli.

"Don't ask me, but he was annoying. Where's the train Athrun?" Cagalli ask she was walking on ahead. Athrun stop her and took her hand. "It's this way" he said.

The train ride was nearly an hour long causing Cagalli to fallen asleep on Athrun's shoulder. He didn't realize she was asleep until he didn't hear her talk anymore. "Cagalli?" he said. Athrun looks down to see he sound asleep. "She looks so beautiful sound asleep so peacefully" he said quietly and lay a kiss on her forehead and close his eyes also.

When Athrun was awaked, their ride was almost over. He stared at her angelic face for awhile. Athrun stoked the side of her face he didn't want to wake her but they were almost there. "Cagalli, wake up." He whispers. Cagalli open her eyes and looks at him "Where are we?" she asks quietly. "Were almost there, did you have a good sleep?" he asks quietly. Cagalli nodded and stare out the window.

After they got off the train they had to walk another ten minute walk. Cagalli was complaining that her feet hurt. In the end Athrun had to give her a piggy back. Cagalli smile and climb on his back. "This beats walking" Cagalli laughs. "Were almost there Cagalli" Athrun said. "Is this what you wanted to show me?" Cagalli ask pointing at the only house by the ocean. "Yes, come on I'll show you inside" he comment leading her inside. "Wow! This place is beautiful" Cagalli exclaim. It seems like the perfect place for a new couple starting a family. The house had many paintings of the ocean and some of a little boy. There was a grand piano near the fireplace and an art set near the window that had a view of the ocean. But some of the furniture was cover with white sheets.

"This used to be my mother's house. She and my father lived here when after they got married. After I was born my father decided it was time to move. My mother brought me back here all the time." He said looking "She used to always sit there and paint the ocean and me. I got tired after a while because I had to sit still"

"All those paintings are the ones your mother did?" Cagalli ask.

"Yes, and the little boy in those paintings was me" he answer "Let's go out outside. It's too dusty in here anyway"

Cagalli felt the cool ocean breeze. They were the only ones on the beach. Cagalli took off her shoes and socks. She wanted to feel the sand at her feet's. Athrun still stood at the same place watching Cagalli the whole time. Once in a while Cagalli would look back at him and smile. Cagalli ran along the water line and ran back in screaming when the water level would get higher.

"Athrun why are you just standing there, come her" she cried he was still all the way near the house.

"Alright" he shouted since it was quite hard to hear since he was far away from her.

Athrun headed Cagalli's way but she kept running away from him. He finally caught up to her and held her hand in his. He stares at her for a long time. "Athrun what's the matter? Why are you just looking at me?" she asks. "Because it's nice to look at you" he smiles. Cagalli gave a short laugh.

"Cagalli" Athrun began. "Yes?" Cagalli reply staring at him also "I want to be able to hold onto your hand like this forever". Cagalli felt so touch by his words that she hugs him Athrun was startled at first but then his face softened. Cagalli had herarm tightly around Athrun's arm with her head resting slightly on his should and they kept walking on the beach._' Same with me, I want us to be together forever too Athrun '_

_-_

* * *

**A/N: Hello, I hope you all like this chapter. I was just wondering are there any male readers that are reading this story. I just wanted to see if this story also interests male. Don't take that the wrong way. So anyway please Review. And I will update soon. Don't know when but I promise very soon. Thanks! **

**Here's a little preview of the next chapter...**

With their feelings told to each other. Cagalli and Athrun looks forward to the days they can spend together. Things get out of hands when Flays enters the picture and tries to steal what she says is hers. Cagalli with the help of a new friend Miriallia learns more about Athrun and Flay.


	5. Jealousy just arrive

**A/N: Hey all fanfic readers. Thanks for all the great reviews I had fun reading them. Well here's chapter ****five. As always please R&R! **

* * *

**Thank you Reviewers!**

**MyouseiSeed:** I'll try to add more in but I'm not for sure yet

**Jenniferseedlover:** Thanks there is another scene kind of like that, but later on.

**gseedlover:** Thnaks and I'll try to get the next chapter up quick

**kura52:** Yes its a date for them since they both ditch work.

**Akirou:** Really? I was thinking of making it Flay and Kira but I really like Kira and Lacus together.

**cottongreentea:** I was going to describe Athrun a bit more in the pictures but I thought it might be boring so next time I'll make things more clear.

**mariad:** Making Flay catch up with them would make them not able to go and I wouldn't be able to write about their day together.

**kiwadoi seiitsu:** I will!

**asga:** Yes Flay likes Athrun in this story. I know how its always Flay liking Kira so I just changed it.

**Michiyo Hikari:** Thank you! its good to know people like the work you put into your chapters.

* * *

-

Chapter Five: Jealousy just arrive

Cagalli and Athrun happily walk into the office where there were already people busy working. Before they could even step in a certain voice call out to them "Athrun could we talk for a minute?" Athrun and Cagalli turn around to find Flay standing behind them. Was she following them the whole time? "Flay? What is it?" Athrun question. "Could we talk alone?" Flay asked looking from Cagalli back to Athrun. "I'll go on ahead inside. You two can talk." Cagalli offered and was just about to make her way in when Athrun spoke up "Cagalli's its okay you can stay here too"

Cagalli looked at Flay she had a disgust look in her eyes. Cagalli didn't want to hear what they had to say either. "I'll leave you two alone" Cagalli finish off and hurried inside before Athrun could say anything else. Athrun watch as Cagalli disappear inside and then turn his attention back to Flay.

"So what is it you wanted to talk alone with me for?" he ask sharply half annoy.

"Athrun where were you yesterday, you didn't come to work" Flay said.

"Since when do I have to report to you where I am?" Athrun question staring at her. "Well I-"Flay began but found no words to say.

"What I do is none of you business Flay." Athrun snapped back at her causing a surprise look on Flay's face. And he began to walk away from her "Athrun wait!" Flay called. Athrun just kept on walking to his office.

When he enter he found Cagalli sitting on the couch that was in his office near the window. She was busy reading some papers and look up when she saw a figure. "Athrun?" "What are you reading?" he ask. "Just some reports that I have to type up" she answer. There was again a moment of silence "What did you two talk about?" Cagalli ask finally. "Just some stuff" he answer. He didn't look up since there were sacks of folders and documents filed on his desk. And he had to go through them all some need signatures and some needed him to look over to make sure everything was correct.

"Okay, I think I better get back now" Cagalli suggest and stood up from the couch and at that moment "Cagalli wait a minute" Athrun said and made his way to where she was standing. He place both his hands on her shoulder and said "Cagalli, don't worry everything is okay, alright?" his eyes were shut when he spoke those words. Cagalli was confuse what did he meant by that?

She was just about to ask him when there was a knock on the door. "What is it?" Athrun called. "Athrun the meeting with the people from Korea is starting" Sai said. "I forgot all about that do you have the folders that I gave to you Sai" Athrun ask opening the door.

"Their right here" Sai said patting the folders he was holding.

"Cagalli we'll talk more at lunch, I gotta go now" Athrun said giving her a smile. Cagalli nodded and watch them leave and then she left for her desk.

Cagalli sat at her desk and stare blankly at the papers then back at the computer screen. What was she going to do now? She had no clue what to do next? She looks around. Everyone always seem busy working on something important who was she going to ask for help?

"Do you need help?" a voice asks. Cagalli turn to the desk next to hers. The voice came from this girl with short orangey hair

"Hi we weren't properly introduced but I'm Miriallia" she said smiling.

"Hello, I'm Cagalli". "So need some help, you look like you confuse" Miriallia ask.

"Yes, I don't get this part" Cagalli said and show her. "Oh I was confused with those too, here's what you do. Take last month's total and minus it with this month and you get you amount" she began. "What about this part then" Cagalli pointed on the screen.

"That's just the total items show. They should really make themselves clear" she answers.

"Now it seems so easy, thanks for you help." Cagalli exclaimed.

"No problem, juts ask me for help if you need. I'm just right next to you" she finishes off.

"Miriallia, how long have you work here?" Cagalli ask.

"About a year I guess, why?" she question

"What's the thing between Flay and Athrun?" she ask wanting to know more

"I don't know much about them but I think they grew up together with Sai too. Not a lot of people here like Flay." She answer

"Why is that?" Cagalli ask

"Flay's too bossy always demanding this and that. I think the only reason she works here is because of Athrun. You know her father owns a popular hotel resort but she refuses to work there and came to work here with Athrun. You think she would give up after all these years of Athrun seeing her as nothing more than a friend" she finishes

"So that's all going on between them, nothing more?" Cagalli was glad to hear Athrun never liked Flay

"What did you think? Flay is so not Athrun's type. He had many girlfriends none like Flay I can tell you that. They were all kind-hearted and nice the opposite of Flay" she said

Cagalli was about to ask more about Athrun's old girlfriends but a voice interrupt her. "Cagalli, do you have a minute?". Cagalli looks up and saw Flay standing close to her. Had she heard the whole conversation that she and Miriallia just had? "What for?" Cagalli demand. "I want to talk with you" Flay answer casually. Cagalli stare her for a minute she didn't want to talk with Flay but she knew she had to "Fine" was all Cagalli said and she follow Flay leaving a confuse Miriallia.

Flay led her to a café in the mall. They both order coffee, both silently waiting for the coffee to arrive. The whole time Cagalli was thinking of why Flay would want to talk with her.

"Do you like Athrun?" Flay ask breaking Cagalli out of her thoughts. "What?" she asks. "I said do you like Athrun?" Flay repeated her question

. "What if I do?" Cagalli commented. "Does he like you too? Were you two together yesterday?" Flay ask all at once. _'Does Athrun like me? He did say he was falling in love with me.' Cagalli thought. _

"I think so, what if we were together yesterday?" Cagalli ask she knew she wasn't giving Flay a straight answer.

"I think this time Athrun may be serious about you. If not he would never talk that way with me" Flay said staring down at her coffee.

"Serious about me? What do you mean by that?" Cagalli ask looking at Flay but she was still staring at her coffee.

"I don't know, it's just a feeling. But I just want you to know. I won't give up on Athrun . I truly really love him even though he sees me as just a friend. Just being near him is enough always seeing him smile makes me happy inside. So please don't take him away" Flay pleaded

"I don't own him or his feelings. Whether he loves you are not is not up to me its up t him." Cagalli answer and stood up to leave.

"I still won't give him up like that. Athrun will see that I'm always by his side" Flay said.

Cagalli simply stare at her for a moment and then left. As Cagalli walk by she saw that Flay still sat there not moving an inch still staring at her coffee. Cagalli sat back at her desk and began to play around with her pen and was still thinking about what Flay was talking about.

"What's wrong? You seen deep in your thoughts, something Flay said to you?" Miriallia ask popping her head over the screen that separates their desks.

"No it's not that, I was just thinking some stuff over" Cagalli stated.

"What did she want to talk to you about?" Miriallia question.

"Just some stuff she wasn't clear about" Cagalli lied.

Athrun was already standing beside Cagalli's desk. Cagalli still was deep in her thoughts. "Having fun?" he ask looking at her. "Huh? What?" Cagalli said and drop her pen. Athrun picked it up for her. "Let's go have some lunch" he said.

"Alright" Cagalli reply and stood up. It's better to think on a full stomach. They were about to get in the elevator when Flay called out.

"Out to lunch?" she ask. Athrun nodded and stare at her. "Mind if I tag along?" she asks smiling sweetly at Athrun. "It's alright" Cagalli answer. Athrun looks back at Cagalli and question her answer.

"Then it's settled, any objections from you Athrun?" Flay question her arm now around his arm and she looks to see Cagalli's reaction. But Cagalli still kept her cheerful smile on. _' I'm gonna wipe that smile off your face' Flay thought. _

* * *

**A/N: Hello, I hope you all enjoy this chapter. I will be updating shortly. I have chapter six almost done. Please review! **

**Here's a little preview of the next chapter...**

Just when Athrun and Cagalli though nothing else would go wrong. Athrun gets some unexpected news from his father. Some news that could break them apart from each other. What happens when Cagalli accidentally hears about it? Athrun has to make the toughest decision of what to do.


	6. Unexpected News

**A/N: Well here's chapter six. You guys are way to smart how you guessed what this chapter would be about. Maybe I shouldn't have given such a detailed preview. But now you know what this chapter is about. Thanks again for all the great reviews I had fun reading them all.**

**-**

* * *

-

Chapter Six: Unexpected News

-

Athrun knocks lightly on his father's door and waited for an answer. His father usually never calls him to his office at home unless it was something very important. He stood there waiting patiently for an answer. "Athrun, come in" his father finally said. Athrun slightly open the door to see that his father was on the phone because he usually always has his back to the door.

Athrun stood in front of his father's desk and started to gaze around the room. His father had changed it since the last time he was here. Mr.Zala turns back his attention to Athrun "That was Mr.Allster" his father began. "What did he call about?" Athrun question.

"You can be sure that's it not good" his father answers

"What is it then?" Athrun ask, he hated how his father never seems to give a straight answer.

"As you know Athrun, with our new amusement park and mall we are building in Korea. Well now it's cause a bit of a problem" Mr.Zala said looking at Athrun

"What kind of problem?" Athrun ask, couldn't his father just tell the whole story at once instead of going around in circles.

"Financial problems and the land that we chose for the buildings" he continued

"Then why were you two talking, if their our problems?" Athrun knew that his was going somewhere with this conversion

"Mr.Allster is willing to help, he knows some people over in Korea that could help us solve this without delaying the finishing date or if we don't we might have to close the project in Korea and that could cost us a lot of money. He is willing if we have ties with him" Mr.Zala finish looking back at Athrun

"Ties? Like a part of the company percentage?" Athrun ask not quite sure what his father meant.

"No Athrun, a marriage between you and his daughter Flay" his father snapped.

Outside Cagalli just happen to walk by Mr.Zala's office and the door was still slightly open. She peeks a little inside to see Athrun standing there still he was talking to his father about something. His face looked a bit pale he just stood there not moving an inch. She just then stood by the door. She wanted to hear what they were saying. Cagalli then heard Athrun saying something about marriage.

"A marriage! Why go into that? We can just solve this ourselves" Athrun exclaimed. The last thing he would want is to ruin the relationship he has with Cagalli and go into marriage with Flay.

"Dammit! Athrun" his father yelled and slammed his fist onto the desk. "Do you know what could happen to our company here if we break contract with the partnership we have with those in Korea? We cannot afford that. I know it seems that were doing so well right now. It's because of the project we have in Korea. Without that we would be breaking apart."

"I refuse to the marriage idea with Flay!" Athrun flared he was always willing to go along with his father with everything but marriage was simply out of the question.

Cagalli had heard enough. What was more to hear about? Athrun and Flay were going to get marry. She started to run back up the stairs into her room the whole way she held back the tears that wanted to shed.

"Athrun, I don't care what you think and want. You will go though with this. You may leave now" his father said sharply not backing down on his words. He then began to pick up the phone. Athrun couldn't say anything then. His father's mind was made up. Athrun gave a quick bow and left he close the door and sign what was he going to do now? He had to change his father's mind, but how?

Dinner time was drawing near. Cagalliwas nowalways down before she was call by one of the maid. This time she was nowhere in sight. One of the maid said that Cagalli had told her that she wasn't feeling well. So it was just Athrun alone, his father had left to meet Mr.Allster for dinner. "What's wrong with Cagalli?" Athrun ask looking at the maid standing by his side. "She just said she wasn't hungry and ask to leave alone" the maid answer.

Athrun made his way up the stairs with tray of foods in his hands. He knocks on Cagalli's door and there was no answer. From inside Cagalli pretended she was asleep and had locked her door pulling the pillow over her face. "Cagalli, are you in there?" Athrun ask. Cagalli still didn't answer. "Cagalli what's wrong? Why didn't you come down for dinner?" Athrun ask again

"_It's because of you, that's what wrong" Cagalli thought._ "Go away Athrun I don't want to see you." She yelled from inside. "Don't want to see me? Why?" Athrun question, did he do something to upset her. "Just leave me alone!" Cagalli cried.

"Cagalli just open the door" Athrun plead. Cagalli had no choice it was better to get it over with. She unlocks the door and let him in. Her face wasn't red because she wasn't crying she refuse to let her tears get the better of her, instead she just looks upset.

"Why are you upset?" Athrun ask setting the tray of foods down on a table nearby. Cagalli said nothing and began to look outside.

"Cagalli, I can't read your mind" Athrun said. "Nothing, just nothing okay? I'm fine" Cagalli muttered.

"But it looks like something upset you." Athrun insisted. Cagalli sat down on the edge of the bed and look up at him "I- well I heard what you and your father were talking about in his office" Cagalli revealed. Athrun sat down next to her "You heard all of it?" Athrun ask looking at her.

"Not all, I just heard the marriage part" Cagalli answer trying not to look at him.

"Cagalli look at me, is that why you were so upset" Athrun ask half smiling

"It's not funny Athrun! You're going to get marry to Flay" Cagalli snapped she felt like she could hit him right about now.

"My father, he never listens to what I have to say even when m mother was alive he never listens to her. He's a very stubborn and arrogant man he thinks his ways are always the best. I won't go along with this marriage idea of his" Athrun assured the smile he had was gone.

"Athrun you can't your father will make you, I'm sure of it" Cagalli said. Athrun pulls Cagalli close and took a hold of her hand. Before Cagalli knew it he leaned down and kissed her. The kind of kiss that told her everything was going to be alright. Cagalli couldn't hold it in anymore she began to cry with her face buried in Athrun's crest. Athrun held her close and let her cry it all out.

Cagalli was hiccupping after she was done crying. "Sorry, I got you shirt all wet with my tears" Cagalli said her voice softening.

"It's alright Cagalli, isn't it better to cry it all out?" Athrun ask handing her a tissue. Cagalli nodded and took the tissue and began to wipe away the unfallen tearsshe gave him a smile. "I'll be okay Athrun"

"Cagalli I don't want to go through with what my father plans. I don't want to live my life following his orders. I want to be with you." Athrun said, his hand lightly touched Cagalli's face causing her to face him.

"I believe you Athrun, I know now that I also love you " Cagalli whisper looking into his eyes when she spoke those words. Athrun gave a kind sweet smile that made her wanted to melt away all those fears and worries she had wanted to all wash away that instant. "I love you very much too Cagalli" Athrun replies pulling her closer to him he never wanted this to end.

-

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Hope you all enjoy this chapter. I might take a while this time to update chapter seven.**


	7. Engagement News

**A/N: **_Hello all, like I said before I lost the rough copy for chapter seven. So I will try to remember as much as I can from it but my memory is blurry. That's why I wrote down what I wanted to write. So I tried my best. And here is chapter seven please enjoy it. R&R!_

* * *

**Thank you Reviewers!**

**Mariad, The Monk Is Mine, cherrystraw, cathrun, MyouseiSeed, jenniferseedlover, animegirlfan, StormDarkBlade, asga, kiwadoi seiitsu, gogomoblie, asucaga fan, susan**

_Also this chapter is dedicated to all those who always review and have read my story till this point. This chapter is for all of you! Thank you for making writing somuch funfor me! (and a more reason to update... hehe )_

* * *

_-_

Chapter Seven: Engagement News

-

Athrun nearly spat out the coffee that he had just drank. Staring hard at the headline of the newspaper he was reading, he thought he had imagine it but there it was in big bold letters written right on top of the newspaper " FLAY ALLSTER ENGAGED TO ATHRUN ZALA, SON OF THE ZALA CORP." Then he turn his eyes to read the small capital letters just beneath the picture of him and Flay taken together a while back_ "The engagement ball will be held this Friday, insider scoop on the latest"._

"What was the meaning of this, if this was all true then the ball would be in two days?" Athrun said quietly staring at the words again hoping that he was reading it wrong. Just at that moment Cagalli had happily enter the dining room. She sat down next to Athrun a cheerful smile on her face. Athrun quickly hid the newspaper under the table and smiled at Cagalli.

"What are you hiding underneath the table Athrun?" Cagalli asked as she sat down. Athrun stared blankly at her for a moment and began to shift his eyes. "Uh- nothing" Athrun lied trying to crumble the newspaper up. "You're hiding something" Cagalli stated reaching for his hand and manage to grab the newspaper out of his hand. "I knew you were hiding something" Cagalli cried looking at the newspaper after a moment the smile from her face faded. Athrun look at Cagalli of finding the right words to say.

"Cagalli, don't read that. None of it is true" Athrun started reaching to grab the newspaper away from her. Cagalli glanced his way and handed the paper back to him. "I know" Cagalli said and turn away.

On their way to the office Athrun and Cagalli could see a lot of people crowded around the office way. Sai turn and saw Athrun and Cagalli and mention for them to move aside. "What's al this commotions about?" Athrun ask turning to face Sai. "This" Sai replied holding up the newspaper, the same one that Athrun had seen this morning. "Congratulations Mr.Athrun!" the employees exclaimed leaving Athrun speechless. Out from the crowd of co-workers emerged Fllay smiling happily. She quickly pushed Cagalli aside and linked her arms around Athrun's. "It's official now Athrun" Fllay exclaimed exchanging a quick sly look towards Cagalli who just simply began to walk away.

"What do you mean?" Athrun question, searching for Cagalli within the crowd but found that she was nowhere in sight. He quickly removed Fllay's arms around his but she was too clingy. "Our engagement this Friday silly. My father told me all about it yesterday after his meeting with your father." Fllay replied finally letting go of Athrun. "I'll talk to my father about that" Athrun growled. With that he began to walk away and everyone else got back to their work.

Fllay looked around for Cagalli but found that she had disappeared. Elsewhere Cagalli was glad that she manages to escape from those people. No one ever goes down this hallway so she could have some peace and quite; just to think for a bit.

"_So it's going to happen either way. After all Athrun's father had made it national and the engagement party was this Friday in less than two days. What was the rush anyway?" Cagalli thought bitterly._

Her thoughts were quickly interrupted by a familiar yet unwanted voice. "So this is where you ran off to, Miss.Cagalli" Fllay said sternly. Cagalli turn to face her "What do you want Fllay?" Cagalli snapped.

The last person she would want to talk to would be her Fllay Allster, why would she want to talk with her now. She's won; she's the one who's marring Athrun like she said she would.

"Nothing, just a friendly talk" Fllay answer giving Cagalli a small smile. Fllay began to walk toward Cagalli each step her smile grew. "A friendly talk? I hardly think that between you and me" Cagalli smirked. "Why? Because Athrun is marring me and not you? I told you before. I won't give up on him that easily" Fllay explained

"Why would you bother to explain that to me?" Cagalli fired back she was getting annoyed with Fllay. "Just stay away from him if you know what's good for you. You might live in the same house with him. But not for long" Fllay grin the smile faded from her face. "Am I supposed to be scared?" Cagalli demanded not backing down and knowing that she would just be making Fllay angrier and that was exactly what she wanted to do.

"Just stay out of my way" Fllay flared the color from her face half faded as she saw the person emerging from the shadows was Athrun. "Athrun!" Fllay suddenly exclaimed at the name of Athrun Cagalli look towards him. "Fllay, why are you bothering Cagalli?" Athrun question taking a step forward.

Fllay didn't respond and just stood there "Nothing, I wasn't bothering her. We were just talking" Fllay stammer quickly. "Stop trying to help Athrun!" Cagalli cried pushing past him. "What? Cagalli wait" Athrun cried trying to catch her arm as she pass. Cagalli broke free from his clasp and just walked away angry with him, with Fllay but mostly at herself.

Fllay stood her arms across her chest a smile on her face. "See Athrun? She didn't need you help" Fllay smirk and walked away leaving Athrun behind. _"This is great. It seems Cagalli's mad at Athrun now. Everything was working her way" Fllay thought still smiling satisfied with herself._

-

_**Back at home…**_

_**-**_

Cagalli sat on the edge of her bed and began to think about what she had said to Athrun the day before "_Stop trying to help Athrun!" _She felt that she shouldn't have said that. Taking her angry out on him the one person she was mad at now was herself for being so stupid. "Cagalli! How could you be so stupid?" Cagalli cried hitting her head a few times when it hit her, the engagement ball was tomorrow

No more time to stop it. It was now officially all over she might as well return home. After all her time of staying here was almost up anyway, what would be the point of staying longer?

-

_**Elsewhere. . .**_

_**-**_

"Father! Please just stop all this nonsense" Athrun cried slamming his fists against his father's work desk and causing his father to finally acknowledge that fact that he was there. "Athrun, calm yourself. As I said before this wedding will take place whether or not of your approval. Now leave" his father croaked. Athrun had no choice but to leave, his father had been avoiding the talk about the wedding and ever since yesterday he had been coming to see his father about it and each time his father threw it back in his face.

Athrun made his way upstairs and slowly walked down the hallway that was light by a few oval shaped lights hanging on the wall. He pause at Cagalli's door not sure of what to do. He had been trying to talk to her also. But she had avoid him since yesterday and he didn't see her much either. He hesitated of knocking for a moment and decided not to and just walk on to his door at the last step he took a look down the hallway before he open the door to his room.

Athrun walked out from the bathroom within his room with a small towel in his hands and began to dry his hair from the shower. He sat down on the chair by his desk and pick up some documents and then paused for a moment and place them down. At that time there was a soft knock on his door.

"Who is it?" he asked not bothering to get up because he hated to be bother at night.

"It's me, Cagallli. Can I come in?" Cagalli's voice answers from outside the door.

At the sound of Cagalli's voice Athrun quickly rose from where he was sitting and hurried to open the door. He open the door with a smile on his face to reveal Cagalli standing in the hallway she was wearing the same outfit from before when he saw for a moment downstairs. She look nervous standing there but a smile was brought to her face when saw him a small smile. Athrun pulled Cagalli into his room because she didn't move just stood there looking uncomfortably at him.

"What's wrong?" Athrun ask taking her hands in his hoping that she would look at him but she didn't. He then rested his hands on her shoulder so that she would face him and realized that she was shaking. "You're shaking, why?" Athrun ask again still no respond from Cagalli then she suddenly look up at him. "Athrun, I- uh could I be with you tonight?" Cagalli stammer.

"What?" Athrun look confuse at what she had just said.

"Please, just for tonight let me stay with you" Cagalli cried tears almost forming in her eyes. With just that Athrun kissed Cagalli, a deep and passionate kiss. "Are you sure about this?" Athrun ask glancing at her. Cagalli nodded and he took her hand and led her to his bed and they sat down and he just held her tightly against him. "Athrun?" Cagalli said softly almost a whisper.

"Shh, don't say anything Cagalli" Athrun whisper his head rest against her head and he kissed her hair. "Athrun please, I want to be with you" Cagalli repeated. "No Cagalli, not this way you might regret it" Athrun answer. "No I won't" Cagalli replies. "Cagalli- I'm sorry" Athrun said softly and kissed her again lowering her to the bed and his hands began to work on her buttons then he pause "No this isn't right" he exclaimed.

At his words, Cagalli grab his hands and pulled him down to her and kiss him. . A kiss that told him this was her choice, how she wanted to be with him. That was all he need to know, he didn't want to hurt her even more. They look deep within each other eyes and she knew that when they kiss they were both smiling and a tear had fallen from her eye. For tonight she was able to be with him.

-

_**Next morning. . .**_

_**-**_

Athrun slowly open his eyes to the loud knocking on his door. He slowly sat up and the turn to Cagalli still asleep not caring for the knocking. He bends down and kisses her on the forehead and then the knocking was louder. So he rose from bed and grab his pants and his t-shirt from the floor. He was glad that he had locked the door last night. He open the door slightly just enough for him to be seen.

There was a maid standing there, "What is it?" he demanded annoy that she woke him up. "I'm sorry to have awakened you Master Athrun." She stammers. "Just come out with it" he snapped. "I'm sorry, well Miss Fllay is downstairs waiting for you" she answers. "Then just let her wait" Athrun snapped again and shut the door. His hand rubs his eyes and then he opens them to Cagalli trying to put on her jeans quickly but failed. And she ended up falling onto bed but they were on.

He gave a short laugh and that cause Cagalli to sit up and look his way. "Morning" she called giving him a small smile. "Morning" he answer wanting to kiss her again to have her in his arms again.

"I better get back to my room and get change" Cagalli insisted snapping him from his thoughts. "Alright" Athrun said. Cagalli pause a few steps from the door "Athrun, about last night" Cagalli said suddenly. "Yes?" Athrun ask standing still where he was. "Could we just forget about it?" Cagalli ask still not turning around to face him. "Forget about it? Why?" Athrun question. "No reason, it's just best if we both forget it" Cagalli demanded and close the door shut before Athrun could reach out to her.

Fllay had made her way upstairs and just saw a glimpse of Cagalli entering what Fllay knew was her room. She didn't think much of it and walk on to Athrun's door and threw it open. She saw Athrun sitting on the edge of his bed he didn't seem to notice her. "Athrun, I'm here" Fllay called.

"Fllay what are you doing? Ever heard of knocking?" Athrun yell getting up quickly from his bed.

"Why bother?" Fllay smile and rush toward him to link her arms around his. "You made me wait so long, was there someone in here with you?" Fllay ask glancing at him. Athrun just broke from her embrace "Could you just go back downstairs Fllay? I'll be down soon" Athrun snapped. "Fine! I was nice enough to come see you. But it seems you don't want to see me" Fllay cried rushing out his room.

-

* * *

**A/N:** _I can't believe I finally finish chapter seven! And here I thought I was a forgettable person. So anyway about chapter eight, since school is starting in two days! I will be once again flooded with homework so I might be busy but I'll try my best to update ASAP! I hope you all liked this chapter. But I have a question to ask, when should I make this end? I was thinking around chpt 10 or 11. What do you guys think?_

_-_


	8. Engagement Ball

**A/N: **_Hello all fanfic readers! I was so happy with all the reviews. (Does a little happy dance hehe) So anyway as I said I was flooded with homework's and studying for tests. I found no time to go on my computer (Wait I lie, I do go on my computer every now and then -) much less update my story! But I did find some time, that's how I am able to update this chapter and I have finally made up my mind when this story will end. You guys will find out with the final chapter (hehe ) so if you want to continue reading this A/N I will be going go about my first week of school and until now. I am now officially a senior in high school! That totally sucks too, a lot of homework and stuff to do like some other classes after school. Also so far in the first month of school there were 3 fire alarms that went off. Both time during lunch and were a week apart. The first one happened on the FIRST DAY of school! So it was kind of funny to see all the new grade 9ers getting all freak out and scared. But seeing my friends again was great! Such anime freaks… hehe -- anyway I'll stop about school and here's the chapter… Wow! This is a long A/N I think perhaps the longest one I have ever written! Ahaha sorry I'm just so excited! _

_-_

_**A/N:October 16 2005:** Now with the teacher strike! A lot of free time right? Not for me! I became busy for some reason. Anyway I for one support the teachers! But were missing too much school days…_

_-_

_**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT own Gundam Seed nor Destiny! Though I wish I did --_

_-_

* * *

_**Chapter Eight: Engagement Ball**_

****

-

Cagalli sat on the edge of her bed and then her eyes fell on the beautiful gown that hung neatly close by the vanity table. It was the one that Athrun had order to be made especially for her. An elegant lavender spaghetti strap gown with a satin finish Princess and a full flaired hemline at the top was floral rhinestone design. To be honest she thought it looked very nice; Athrun did have great taste in clothes. _"How can I wear such a gown? On tonight of all night? Why did Athrun ask me to wear this gown in the first place?"_ she thought. Tonight was Athrun's and Fllay's engagement, she would just feel out of place. "I'll just say I'm not feeling well then I won't have to come down" she said quietly. Then there was a soft knock on her door, very quietly but she heard it.

"Who is it?" Cagalli asked quickly glancing towards the door.

"Miss Cagalli, I came up here to assist with your dressing" a maid answer from outside the door.

"Great, Just great" Cagalli muttered and rose up to the door, she open it to see a young maid. A maid that she hadn't seen before, Cagalli open the door just enough to let the maid go trough and quickly closed it.

"Shall we get started then miss?" the maid asked as soon as she enter. Her eyes quickly fell to the gown that hung by the vanity table. She walk to it and looked hard at the gown. "My, what a beautiful gown" she exclaimed feeling the softness of the fabric and gaze it at with awe. Cagalli stood there look stupidly at the maid who kept going on about how beautiful the gown was. "Uh- Excuse I don't mean to stop to stop you. But what do you do you mean by 'get started'?" Cagalli ask.

Cagalli's statement causes the maid to quickly turn around in alarm "Oh I'm sorry Miss. Cagalli. Forgive me I was just so taken in by such a beautiful gown" she stammers quickly and moved away from the gown and began to look nervously at Cagalli.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be so rude about it" Cagalli said after a moment and saw that the maid's face had light up and that she didn't look quite afraid anymore. "Alright then, let me help you get dress" she exclaimed. Cagalli once again groan with disgust but she knew that the maid was doing what she was told to do.

-

_**Many hours later. . .**_

-

Even before the time of the ball, many people had already arrived at the Zala mansion. The maids were busy serving the coming guests to making sure that everything was in place and nothing was missing. Almost four dozens of waiters and waitresses were hired to help serve the guests. They were now busy circling the grounds carrying trays of champagne in long-stemmed glasses. After all tonight was an important day. Any one who was considering important was invited and of course reporters wanted a snoop for such a big event, a marriage alliance between the two most powerful families of today.

Athrun stood beside his father, feeling quite uncomfortable and out of place. He nervously kept fixing the bow on his collar and began to search around for Cagalli. "Athrun?" his father called loudly. Athrun quickly turn back his attention to his father, "Yes?" he replied quickly "What is going on with you today? Come and greet the guests" Mr.Zala snapped and began to walk away with Athrun right behind. Out of the corner of his eye, Athrun then saw Fllay with her arm around her father. She was wearing a peachy color tube sheath gown with flattering rounded knee sides and a knee side spilt and white lacey gloves. Around her neck was a dazzling necklace that matched the gown she was wearing to go along with it was earrings.

"Athrun!" Fllay cried letting go of her father's arm and ran into Athrun. Athrun nearly fell back trying to catch her. Fllay looked up at Athrun with a big smile on her face "Isn't this wonderful Athrun?" she asked. Athrun gave a small smile and turn toward his father who was busy talking with Fllay's father.

"Come on Athrun, let's go greet the guests" she giggled and pull at his arm.

"Uh- right" Athrun stammered quickly his eyes still searching for Cagalli.

There were at least six hundred or so all richly dressed and several reporters. Upstairs, Cagalli was still refusing to leave her room. "Do I really have to come out in this?" Cagalli wailed behind her door. The maid from the previous morning was still helping her dress, since all morning Cagalli had refused to do what the maid had ask therefore wasting more time.

"Please Miss. Cagalli, you must really be joining the others downstairs now" the young maid quickly explained.

"argh! Fine but I hate this" Cagalli cried and flung her door open. The maid stared at Cagalli with amazement.

"Miss. Cagalli, you look so beautiful. The gown was meant for you" she replied smiling. Cagalli stared down at the gown she was wearing; it was indeed nice and certainly expensive. The maid had put two small braids and had tied it with the same color ribbon.

"What am I suppose to do with these?" Cagalli asked holding up the boxes of teardrop diamond earrings and necklace that Athrun had instructed the maid to give to Cagalli.

"Why, Miss. Cagalli you must wear them" the maid smiled again and help Cagalli put them on.

"There, your perfect now" she added and walked Cagalli downstairs. Along the way Cagalli nervously played with her hair tighten the ribbons then loosening it. As she made her walk downstairs with the maid in front Cagalli felt that many eyes were on her as she walk down to join in. "Is it me or some people are staring this way?" Cagalli whispered quietly to the maid. "Of course their staring at you Miss. Cagalli. You must be the most beautiful one here tonight" she whispers back.

The maid walked Cagalli to Athrun who was standing beside Fllay and Sai and some other 'important' people, who looked to be about their age. Cagalli could hear people whispering about her like _'Who's that girl?'_ a man probably in his middle age whisper to the woman next to him.

'_She came from upstairs, do you think she's relative to the Zala?'_ a woman said quietly to her friend.

'_Look at the gown she's wearing, only the Zala family would purchase such a gown'_ the friend whisper back. And other comments similar to each other. Cagalli gave a look of disgust and just follow the maid.

"Mr. Athrun, sorry I took such a long time to prepare Miss. Cagalli" the maid greeted. Athrun turn away from the people he was with and turn toward Cagalli, as soon as he heard the maid said she was here. A smile lit on his face as he stared at her for a moment, she looked breath-taking absolutely beautiful. He walked to Cagalli and looked at her; Cagalli looked up and saw Athrun smiling brightly at her his eyes filled with warmth and love. She couldn't help but return the smile. Before she could react Athrun place a kiss on her cheek.

"You look so beautiful tonight Cagalli" he said quietly. Cagalli managed a 'Thanks'.

Noticing now that Athrun was not by her side Fllay quickly search for him and quickly found him happily chatting with Cagalli. She quickly excused her self and headed toward Athrun and Cagalli.

"My, Cagalli you look so different tonight" Fllay smirked linking her arm around Athrun's hoping to bring some jealousy to Cagalli. Cagalli gave a small smile.

"You don't look half bad you're self _Miss. Allster_" Cagalli remarked her smile widen. She turn to Athrun and saw that the smile he had given her had fade but he was still staring at her. Soon people from before that Athrun and Fllay were talking with were busy asking Cagalli questions. The reporters went to where there were a lot of people together talking hoping to get some juicy news. So right now the most popular crowd was of course the one that the couple was in. However, instead of asking Fllay questions the reporters had noticed Cagalli. Someone that they haven't seen before so she pull into the questions too. Fllay was left standing with Sai as the reporters ask Cagalli and Athrun some questions.

"Why is she getting the spotlight? Tonight was my night!" Fllay complained to Sai.

"Fllay, just calm down" Sai quickly assured her, his attention back to Cagalli, she did look very pretty tonight.

"May I have your attention please" Mr. Zala announce standing next to Mr.Allster on the high stage that the workers had placed up that pervious morning. "First of all, Thank you for coming for this engagement between my son Athrun and his fiancée Fllay Allster. Would the two join us up here" Mr. Zala spoke in the microphone. The crowd cheers them on as Fllay and Athrun made their way up to join their fathers.

Cagalli could swear that Fllay's face was about to crack since her smile was so big. "Some double face, always the center of attention huh?" she muttered. Sai was standing beside her and thought she had said something. "Did you say something Cagalli?" he ask his eyes not leaving what was happening. "Uh- me? No I didn't say anything" she stammers quickly.

Cagalli watch as Athrun place the ring around Fllay's finger and then the crowd once again went wild and people were congratulating some even threw some flowers onto the stage. After that was over everyone went back to what they were doing, there were now people dancing. Sai turn to Cagalli "This dance, Cagalli?" he ask holding out his hand to her. "I'm not good at dancing" Cagalli protest. "Nonsense, everyone can dance. Just this one" he pleaded. "Alright" Cagalli gave in she took his hand and Sai pulled her to him gently and led her to the dance floor.

Athrun watch as Cagalli dance with Sai, she was laughing every time she steps on his foot. He couldn't help but laugh along. "What's so funny Athrun?" Fllay questions, snapping him out of his thoughts. "What? Oh nothing" he quickly replied. He turns back to his father "Excuse me for a moment" Athrun said politely and disappears into the crowd of people even before Fllay could follow him.

"I warn you, I'm a terrible dancer" Cagalli joked taking a snip of the fruit juice she was holding. Sai smiled "You weren't half that bad" he explained. "Not half that bad!" Cagalli exclaimed her arm hitting onto a waitress walking by who was holding a tray full of champagne. One glass manage to go on Sai "I'm so sorry" the waitress quickly cried. "No it was all my fault, I'm sorry Sai" Cagalli croaked. "It's alright, excuse me" he said and left for the restroom.

Then out of nowhere a hand took Cagalli's hand and pull her away she look quickly to see Athrun.

"Athrun? What are you doing?" Cagalli ask.

"I want to show you something" he smiled quickly and led her out from the back down. Cagalli felt unsure about leaving with Athrun like this. "Don't worry, we won't get caught. I use to sneak out like this all the time" he admitted leading her out by a door near the gardens.

"Where are we going?" Cagalli question as soon as they got in the car. "I want to show you something" was all Athrun told her as they sped out into the night.

Back at the ball, Fllay was busy searching for Athrun. But she couldn't find him anywhere. "Where is he?" she quietly asks to her self. "What's up Fllay?" Sai ask from behind. Fllay nearly jump, "Sai have you seen Athrun. He left a moment ago and now I can't find him" she explained.

"Speaking of which, have you seen Cagalli. And no I haven't seen Athrun" he said.

"No! Now I'm really sure their together. Why tonight of all night Athrun" Fllay nearly shriek loudly. Sai had to help calm her down hoping that no one had caught what they were just talking about.

-

_**Elsewhere . . **_

-

"You wanted me to see this?" Cagalli ask turning back to face him. Athrun smiled and handed her the skated. "You have got to be kidding Athrun, how can I skate wearing this?" she protested lifting up the gown a bit. They were standing on and ice skating rank inside the mall. "That's what makes it fun" Athrun joked and skated out onto then ice. "Athrun!" Cagalli cried but he almost on the other side so he couldn't hear her. Cagalli had no choice but to put on the skates and skate to him.

"Athrun, what's the meaning of this?" Cagalli question once she had caught up to him. Athrun pull her close to him and hugged her.

"I'm sorry" he whispers softly. Cagalli broke free from his embrace, "Athrun stop, this isn't right. You're engaged" Cagalli said her eyes shifting elsewhere. "Cagalli stop thinking that way. The person I want to be with is you. I want to you to know that" he confessed. "Athrun, its too late now" she had to utter those words "Let's juts be friends okay? Start over as friends this time" she added forcing a smile.

"Is that what you want us to be, just friends?" Athrun question feeling half hurt she would ask such a thing. Cagalli nodded "Athrun, right now that's all we can be. Nothing more" she said taking a deep breathe. Athrun's face softened "Alright, if that's what you want"

"Before we become friends, I have to do something first" he suggested smiling once again.

"What's that?" Cagalli ask staring at him for a moment

"To kiss you" he admitted and pulls her close to him and kisses her gently. At first Cagalli tried to pull him away but in the end she return the kiss. This kiss was their last andshe hope anew start to a great friendship.

* * *

**A/N: **_Well there you have it chapter eight. Yes! I manage to get it done. And please forgive me if there are any spelling grammars. I didn't have time to check it over. And if something doesn't seem right, just tell me when you review. Thanks for reading! - please review! I will update ASAP! Till then Loftywater saying bye!_


	9. Saying Farewell, means Goodbye?

_A/N: ooh noooo! I am way too lazy… I'm sorry for all those expecting for chapter 9 to be updated soon. I was just really busy these few months? With work and school and also my social life, I just moved away from fanfiction for a while. But now I am back on so I will be trying to update and perhaps finish this school. Also I have to update **"Lessons to being a Lady"**. I have started a new fanfic call **"Love Contract"** if you have free times please check it out. So far I really like it so I hope you all will too. -_

_**Disclaimer**: I DO NOT OWN Gundam Seed nor Destiny. However this story is mine! Written entirely by me and my own imagination, also I do not own any brand or product name of which I may mention within the chapters_

_Alas… here is chapter nine 0.o _

* * *

_Thank you to the following reviewers, all your comments were awesome!_

_Fanfictioners: _xSweetEternityx Michiyo Hikari Cari-Akira Childish Hentai Darkangl28 Star-Moon-Angel Tori101 Craze Izumi xoxoanimeluber MyouseiSeed christiankikyo  
Cagalli Yula cottongreentea grey'sgilmore4ever jenniferseedlover Ra1n DaNc3r Uchiha Sasume itachi-sama a.k.a cathrun murasaki-sora IYGU  
animegirlfan X-19A Infinite Justice kiwadoi seiitsu gundams forever Destiny-Angelle Un-Forgettable Random-ness kura52

_Anonymous: _midnight, flowerchild, kazeyuki, steve, MiyuCagalli, ANONYMOUS, annoymous, asga, animeluver, anonymous

_Sorry I won't be able to comment back..._

_P.S If I spelt anyone's name wrong please forgive and correct me thank you!_

* * *

Chapter Nine: Saying Farewell, means Goodbye?

-

It has been an odd ward month for Cagalli and also Athrun. More with that living in the Zala house with Athrun engaged was bad enough but now Fllay always has a reason to come over and rubbed it in Cagalli face that Athrun was hers and not Cagalli. Even on some nights she would stay over, sometimes insisting on staying in Athrun's room. As always Athrun would have no say in any matter and would have to give in. She barely sees him these days now. For that matter, she finds no reason to come to the company to work. It felt like Athrun was avoiding her, by always being at the company or deep in his thoughts in his room. Was this what it was supposed to be when she said _'let's be friends?'_ Cagalli hated seeing this weak side of Athrun, he wasn't like the Athrun she had met, the Athrun she had fallen in love- and still loves deeply.

There was a part of Cagalli that was killing her to still stay at the Zala house when she was clearly unwanted now. Maybe it was time for her to leave, a time to say goodbye… perhaps forever?

Cagalli folded the last of her t-shirt and placed it gently into her suitcase. She signed loudly and sat back down on the soft bed. "I'm leaving a bit early than I was suppose to but I'm sure they wouldn't mind" Cagalli said quietly to herself lying back down on the bed now. A silence knock came from her door and deliberately opened. Cagalli glance quickly at who was at the doorway and it was that servant girl.

"Miss. Cagalli. Mr. Kitaka says that they are ready whenever you are." The maid quietly said still standing from the doorway.

"Okay, I'm almost ready. Thank you" Cagalli replied smiling slightly and the maid made her leave closing the door lightly.

Cagalli stood up and stared around the room she had spent in the last four months, things were now the same. All her belongings were in the suitcase and the room felt a sense of loneliness again. It was like she wasn't even meant to be here in the first place. She gathered up her suitcases, grabbed her bag making sure her passport and flight ticket and all that was in her bag. Mr. Kitaka had come up to help her with the suitcase.

Cagalli lingers in front of Athrun's room holding tightly onto the letter she had written to him the night before. Not sure how she was going to give it to him, she had decided to leave it in his room. That way when he gets home she would be gone by then and there would be no awkward moments.

Cagalli climbed into the limo and it sped away to the airport. She didn't want to look back and remembering all those memories of her and Athrun. "It's all for the best to think of this as a lesson, I guess. It was stupid of me to fall in love with someone here, when we were both two different people. In two different worlds" Cagalli said quietly. Finally they had reach the airport, she hadn't told Kira or Lacus that she was coming back home. There was really no need, she knows the way back home.

-

"Have a safe flight Miss. Cagalli. It was a pleasure to have you" Mr.Kitaka commented softly. Cagalli gave a weak smile and headed inside the airport to await her flight. She waited in line to check in, and it was a long line up. At last it was her turn, "Passport and flight ticket please" the attendant smiled. Cagalli fumble through her bag looking for the flight ticket and passport almost afraid that she had forgotten it. She found it and handed it to the attendant.

"Oh I'm so sorry, that flight to Florida has been delayed and will not be taking off until 6:45 pm now" the attendant explained "But I can check you in now" she finishes off.

"That flight is not taking off for another 5 hours?!" Cagalli cried, she almost thought she was home free.

"I'm terribly sorry, but these things are really unexpected. You can also check in your luggage" the attendant replied hoping this would calm Cagalli down. Cagalli signed and threw her luggage onto the moving belt and it went by the screen and who knows where now.

"Alright you're all set" the attendant smiled handing Cagalli back the passport and a part of the flight ticket. Cagalli slowly walk away not sure what to do now, there was still 5 more hours. She couldn't just sit in this airport and wait. Or maybe she could?

"I should have listen to Kira and not taken up this stupid program. Visit another country and work and see what it's like for 6 months" Cagalli mocked. She sat there for an hour doing nothing except staring in to space and muttering how stupid she was and this was all a waste of time. An hour went by quickly, Cagalli began getting bored so she got up and walked around the airport, first grabbing a coffee. Then she spotted a network area close by the coffee shop. She hesitated for a moment as to whether or not to email her Kira or Lacus. Cagalli paused in front of the computer but walked off.

Perhaps Athrun was having lunch now, maybe with that bitch _'Fllay'. _"Ahhh! I hate this! I could be on the flight home by now if it weren't for that stupid delayed" Cagalli cried, sitting down outside the coffee shop and began playing with her coffee cup.

Another hour passed by slowly, than another, than other. Before she knew it, it was almost time for her flight. Cagalli had fallen asleep waiting for her flight, then a gently hand touched her shoulder. Cagalli rubbed her eyes and looked up to see who it was.

"If you don't wake now, you'll miss your flight" Athrun replied smiling gently. Cagalli could hardly believe her eyes, it was Athrun, here in the airport. He was dressed in causal clothes not in a suit. But how did he know?

"Athrun" Cagalli started, standing up "What are you doing here?"

Athrun's smile widens and he held up a ticket, "I'm coming with you too". Cagalli's eyes nearly popped when she saw the ticket. "Holy shit! Am I dreaming!?" Cagalli nearly fell back.

"No you're not, I know I've been acting real stupid this last month. I guess I was just thinking of what to do next" Athrun answer stupidly lightly touches his hair, "The thing is, last night I told my father I refuse to marry Fllay and of course he got anger. So I told him I'd quit his stupid company and go on my own. And that got my dad scare and he gave in"

Cagalli went silence she didn't know what to say. So Athrun continued, "And I was going to tell you the good news. But when I got home I heard you had left and found you're letter"

'_Oh right, the letter. He must have been saddened by that letter she wrote. There were some hurtful words, but it was the truth. She had to write that letter or he would have hated her for leaving without a word to him. Cagalli never in her wilderness dream would imagine of falling in love in this strange new place. "_

"That's why you're flight was delayed. I called and ask them so I would have enough time to get here" Athrun explained. "For the sole reason I didn't want to lose you. I have found that one person I love so much and can't live with out. And that person is you. I love you Cagalli" Athrun finishes off. Cagalli smiled warmly at him and then out of nowhere she hugged him tightly.

"Thank you Athrun" Cagalli whispers "I love you too"

"Attention, department for Florida will be taking off in 30 minutes. Please come to the main gate. Thank you" the person on the PA announces.

Athrun held onto Cagalli's hand and the two headed towards the gate. "I thought you were weak and useless" Cagalli joked.

"Hey, you said you wanted to be friends. So I went with Fllay" Athrun smirked.

Cagalli gave him a little playful push, "Ha! Lair, you tried to avoid her". Athrun gave a short laugh and they were almost at the gate when they heard a certain voice calling out for Athrun.

"Athrun Zala!" That was when they both turn around and saw that one person they hope would never see again, _Fllay_. She was standing next to Sai and also Athrun's father was coming into view with Mr. Kitaka. _"So much for home free"_ Cagalli muttered. Athrun tighten his hold on Cagalli's hand.

* * *

_A/N: Shocking at the end eh? But at least Athrun and Cagalli are together. And Athrun went against his father about the marriage to Fllay and decided on Cagalli. So what's next for these two? Will Fllay prevent them from leaving, when they are just one step to freedom and being together? Please Review! thank you for reading I will try and update during christmas break -... Loftywater..._


	10. Breaking free, at last

_A/N: OMG!! Ahahaha its been like almost over 2 years since I've updated. I am very really sorry about that. Guess I took a veerrrrrry long break from fan fiction. Any whooo, I got on my lazy bum and decided to end this story. Therefore, this shall be the last chapter, or is it?? And thanks a lot for all you dedicated readers. Means a lot to this lazy and boring writer like me. . much thanks _

_**Disclaimer**__: I DO NOT OWN Gundam Seed nor Destiny. However this story is mine! Written entirely by me and my own imagination, also I do not own any brand or product name of which I may mention within the chapters_

_Alas… here is chapter ten 0.o_

* * *

Chapter 10: Breaking free, at last

* * *

-

Athrun decided it was best to just ignored his father and the others. "Let's just go Cagalli, or we'll miss our flight' Athrun muttered staring only at her. Cagalli could see the hurt in his eyes. This whole thing was killing him inside, and he was trying so hard not to show it. She was talking about he was being selfish and stupid. But the truth was, it was really her. _"How am I going to live with myself if Athrun leaves behind all this for me?"_

Cagalli stopped in her step causing Athrun to look back at her. They barely took more than ten steps or so.

"Cagalli, what's wrong?" Athrun asked, his voice full of concern.

"I'm sorry Athrun" Cagalli started breaking free of his once tight grip. "I- I don't think I can do this. I mean at first I thought I could. I mean, seeing you giving up everything for me and leaving with me." stupid foolish tears starting to form in her eyes. She tried so hard to fight them, but like always the tears won.

"What do you mean?" Athrun's voice was no longer calm. He began to stare back his father and those people who stood by him. Did he really think that I was going to listen to his foolish words now?

"Athrun! Don't you dare leave" his father shouted heading toward Cagalli and Athrun. Cagalli stood there with both arms at her side.

Athrun gave Cagalli a small but gentle smile and took her hands into his. "Cagalli" he began softly his tone of voice was different now. "You have no idea how much you mean to me now. I admit at first I was stupid listening to my father. I've always had. But meeting you has taught me to live for myself too. Cagalli, no matter what I give up" he stopped for a second to stare at her, she was listening intensely.

"Nothing will ever compare to you. You are the most important person in my life now. And you'll always nothing will ever change that. Please just let me do what I can" Athrun promised. By now his father was standing no more than a couple steps away. Athrun quickly changed his view to his father but he had caught Cagallis hand again.

"Athrun, listen to me before you go" Mr. Zala insisted. It was like he was reaching out to grab Athrun.

"Athrun, don't be so stupid. Just come back home with us." Fllay cried she was almost in tears now.

With the other hand free, Athrun clinched his fist together. This time he was not going to give in. That was something the old Athrun would do. He was different now, he can't go back to being the obedient and good son. He has to start thinking for himself. "Father" Athrun spoke. "Just go back home. This time I'm doing this on my own. Cagalli is the one person I cannot live without. You've pushed me to this. Now live with it" he began to walk away pulling Cagalli along this time. Cagalli remained silent and held onto his hand tightly, this time she wasn't going to let go anymore.

"Thanks" Cagalli whispered softly. With that the two of them enter the gate that would lead them to their new live, this time together. She was quite surprise that none of the others even tried to stop them. The gate behind them closed, seeing as how departure time was happening.

"So, are you ready to spend forever with me" Athrun smirk kissing her hand.

Cagalli thought for a moment, she gave a quick laugh "Who said I'm going to marry you anyways!?" and she ran on ahead of him. Athrun was left standing there dumb folded. And he ran after her yelling, "Cagalli, that's not something you joke about! I'm being serious here" Cagalli slowly stopped for him to catch up. They were now near the entrance of the ramp to the plane. "Of course, I'll spend all my days with you. You didn't even have to ask me that" she breathe out.

Athrun's smile widen, he quickly pulled her into a hug. Cagalli could now feel his lips at her ear. "I love you" he whispered. "I love you too" she mumbled. "I know" he laughed quietly. Cagalli tilted her head up a bit searching for what he knew. His warm lips touched hers. "Let hurry in before the plane leaves without us" Cagalli cried pulling him forward.

Outside the gate, Athrun's father and the other started to head back. Fllay and Sai followed along for nothing. "This is so stupid" Fllay cried her arms across her chest. "I always get what I want"

"Well, you got to learn now Fllay. Life doesn't always work out that way" Sai answering walking ahead of her. "Humph" Fllay frowned.

* * *

-

_**Five years later…**_

-_  
_

_I've never given much thought over these past five years as to how my dad is doing. Not even as much as a letter did we send each other or even a phone call. I don't even think he knows that he has a grand child at all. The last we saw of him was that time when Cagalli and I had left to start our new lief together. We haven't spoken of my dad or anything about Japan until recently. But now may be the time we he needs his family the most whether he admits to that or not. Sai had told them his father's health was failing and the company was quickly losing its power to Fllay's father. Athrun knew his father was too stubborn to sough out Athrun for any sort of help. But a part of Athrun was happy that he had gotten that call. _

-

The sun was brightly shining, but the place was surrounded by tall trees which had shielded most of the house from the harsh heat. A yellow taxi pulled up beside the sidewalk to let out its passengers. Slowly, young couple stepped out with their young child. They stared intensely at the steel gate that separated them from the huge mansion and the outside world. Athrun was lost in his thoughts, half of him was nervous and the other half wanted to leave. Suddenly a familiar voice broke him from his trance. "Daddy, is this where grandpa is?" the little voice complained tugging at his father's hand. "Athrun?" Cagalli interrupted. "Oh sorry" Athrun answered he stared down at his little son. The little boy had Athrun's hair but for sure the eyes are Cagalli's. He signed loudly and held his index finger up to press the button that would open the gate to the place that they had left behind five years ago.

"Master Athrun?" the old familiar voice asked.

"Yes" Athrun quickly replied looking back at his wife and child, knowing once they enter that once again, their back where they started.

"Welcome home master" and the gate slowly opened.

* * *

_A/N: Sorrrrrry! I know that was a very poorly done ending. But I just wanted to get it over with. But hey!? theres the ending now! any how review please? no matter how good or bad ( thanks much! loftywater out until next time!! ._

* * *


End file.
